


Coin Flip

by Maid of Karkat (oceanHeart)



Series: In Which Doomed Timelines Are Explored [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Multi, Sadstuck, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanHeart/pseuds/Maid%20of%20Karkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket and you have all the luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Flip

You dont remember the battle.  
You just remember rage, rage and pain, and the bodies that were lying limp on the floor.  
Their blood has starting mixing together, teal and cherry red blending in a soup of colour.  
You capchalogue it, you capchalogue everything, the bodies and the blood and even Jack.  
You burn Jacks body when you get back to the veil, and then you destroy the ashes.  
\----------  
You put the bodies in a separate room.  
Aradia would like the room. You put the blood in a bottle and put it in the corner, and after some work, the two look like they're just sleeping.  
You pretend that's what their doing and go talk a walk around the veil.  
\--------  
You find Equius's and Nepeta's bodies lying next to each other.  
Nepetas mouth is still forming an S.  
After you capchalogue their bodies, you decide to try pesterchum to see if anyone's still alive.  
You head to the computer lab and the floor is littered with bodies.  
Feferi and Kanaya and Eridan and Sollux and there's so much blood, yellow and purple and pink and green mixed into a soup on the ground.  
You bring everything to the corpse room, arrange them on the floor, and that's when you start to cry, staring at the faces of your dead friends and sobbing.  
Nepeta sits with Equius on one side and Karkat on the other. Terezi is next to Karkat. Feferi is next to Equius and next to her is Sollux and then Kanaya and Eridan.  
Then you remember why you were headed to the lab in the first place. You run back over, get on the computer, and desperately attemp to contact someone.  
No one replies, not even the humans, not even John.  
\---------------  
You find Tavros and place his body next to Eridan. You wish you hadn't killed him.  
\--------------  
You find Gamzee. He tries to kill you.  
You place his body next to Tavros.  
\---------------  
You find Aradia and she is alive.  
She helps you rearrange the bodies. You cant decide what order to put them in.  
A week later she helps you kill yourself.  
\--------------  
Your name is Aradia Megido. You are alone.


End file.
